1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display system for a vehicle, an information display method for a vehicle, a vehicle, and a mounting member.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, a technique which provides a user various information by making use of a personal digital assistant in a vehicle has been attracting attention. As this kind of conventional technique, JP-A-2004-146976 discloses a technique that vehicle information such as warning information is displayed on a personal digital assistant by transmitting information relating to a vehicle to the personal digital assistant. Further, JP-A-2002-286482 discloses a technique that a personal digital assistant is arranged at a place other than in a position of a vehicle meter arranged in a field of vision of a driver, and some information is transmitted to a meter side from the personal digital assistant and is displayed on the personal digital assistant.
When a personal digital assistant is used as a display device for a vehicle as a technique disclosed in the above-mentioned JP-A-2004-146976, it has been a task to secure a space for mounting the personal digital assistant. In a relatively miniaturized vehicle such as a saddle-ride-type vehicle which has no margin with respect to a mounting space, there arises a case where mounting of the personal digital assistant is difficult.
To the contrary, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-2002-286482, in view of the above-mentioned restriction imposed on the space for mounting the personal digital assistant, the personal digital assistant is mounted in a position where the personal digital assistant will not become an obstacle on the vehicle, some information is transmitted to a meter side from the personal digital assistant and is displayed on the personal digital assistant thus displaying important information in a compact manner.